A Day at the Carnival
by JohnDowe
Summary: Nearly three years had passed since Ruby disappeared. After so much time in search for her, Yang lost hope. She believed she would never see her sister again. But she did. This was the moment they both dreamed about.


The hardest thing for Yang was finally giving up and surrendering. In the last days she returned to the cliff and erected a monument beside Summer Rose. She collapsed and cried at her failure, Ruby Rose was gone. "I'm sorry Ruby. **I** failed you." She thought she would never see her sister again. She was wrong. She came back three years later, when they took a trip to the carnival, a place of joy which turned into a nightmare.

First was the blinding flash, the deafening ringing in her ears and the aching pain in her body. Yang was lying face down on the solid concrete, completely numb to the chaos and the screaming of the civilians around. She tried to stand but her arms were scarred, bleeding from bits of glass which were deep in her skin. She remembered how the day first started.

She remembered eating some cotton candy with Blake while Weiss ate peanuts. She remembered riding around in the Roller Coaster, feeling the wind in her hair and the adrenaline racing through her veins. She remembered taking part in the pie eating contest, knowing without a doubt she'd **win**. She remembered sobbing at the idea that ruby would've loved coming here. She remembered the ticking. The dreaded sound of a bomb ticking down to detonation. She remembered Neptune's bravery for when he grabbed the bomb and ran to an empty concession stand, throwing it inside and shutting the blinds. And then came the light.

After Yang finally got up to her knees she looked up to see a gun aimed to her head. Behind the trigger was a a pair of antlers under a white mask. The White Fang.

She could see only hatred through the slits on the mask. With a full clip and the hammer cocked and the finger ready to fire. "Die bitch." She says and then came a monkey tail and a pair of sneakers.

Sun came bolting and kicked her out of the way just as the she fired, shooting the round into the sky. When she regains his footing she aims the gun only to have it slapped out of her hands by Weiss and the hilt of her sword bashing her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Yang!" Came screaming Weiss lifting her by the arm. "Get up Yang, come with me!"

She didn't say anything, but she nods and lets Weiss walk her away. They regroup to a makeshift bunker of assorted concession stands, chairs and turned over tables. Neptune was sitting down against the wall suffering the repercussions of his bravery. His arm was scarred and burned, his leg was blown off from just below the knee right to the bone and he was bleeding heavily all over. Weiss had already tried freezing his severe wounds to keep from turning worse. It would suffice but he needed to be taken to a hospital and soon.

When she finally snapped out of her initial shock Yang could hear the screams of terror and the shots being fired. "Wh, What happened?" She asks.

Weiss kneeling beside her spins the cylinder of her sword. "White Fang." She says almost hateful. "Blake went to go after them. **I** think she spotted their leader."

Yang's heart starts racing at the thought of her teammate getting hurt. She gets to her feet and starts running towards the chaos. Bolting through several concessions she **made** her way to the Carousel and past the house of mirrors when she spotted Gambol Shroud laying on the ground without their owner. She ran grabbing the sword, looking around for any sign of her Faunas friend just as she came face to face with another White Fang agent. " **You** bitch!" He shouts raises his gun but Yang tackled him to the ground.

She picked up the agent, pinned him to the wall and struck the sword through his shoulder. He screams in pain as blood slowly seeps from the wound. She slowly begins to twist the blade, tearing at flesh and muscle. She was going to force him to talk, she wasn't going to **lose** another person she cared for.

"Wheres Blake!" She demands. She doesn't wait a second till gives two solid punches to the already gashing wound. He screams out more in agony. "Where Is She!" She shouts.

"I don't know who your..." He tries to say but she wouldn't have it. She tears the sword out and throws the agent to the ground and drives the sword through his leg. She stomps on the bleeding wound as bones splinter from the flesh. He cries out even more from the brutal agony. She brings her other hand to his throat screaming. Vengeance flooding eyes, ready to lose **control**.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! CAT GIRL, WEARS BLACK, TOTAL HOTTY!" She tears the sword out slashing it open, exposing the flesh **and** bone. She brings both blades to his neck ready to slice his head off. "WHERE IS SHE!"

Despite his pain, he laughs. The agent laughs in her face. He knew exactly who she was talking about. "Ooh. That cat bitch. Thats who the boss lady wanted. Don't worry, **they'll** take care of her."

Her blood runs. She was captured. She tightens her swords ready to slice open his throat. She was ready to **kill** this guy. "Where are they! WHERE ARE THEY!" He keeps on laughing at her, he wasn't going to talk. She was ready to do it, ready to slice his head off but its not long till he passes out from blood loss.

She leaves him and continues running to the boat ride tunnel. Thats when she found them. Blake on the floor beaten and wounded with the leader in black, with a scarred mask and cowl and wearing a necklace made of horns. She was clutching Blake by the neck and with a gun to her head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" She shouts and fires a shell from her gauntlet hitting throwing the leader off of her friend. Blake drops to the floor unconscious and she runs to her side. The leader stand back up and takes aim, but Yang slams a powerful punch to her face, sending her flying. "Leave her alone **you** , you, ru.." She sits in shock, as the leaders mask breaks apart, revealing her silver eyes. "Ruby!"

She stands up and tears off her cowl with a sadistic smile. "Hey there Yang. Long time no see." She says and fires three shots at Yang. Yang manages to roll out of the way and mistakingly fires another shot on instinct. Ruby however dodges the shot and then runs to hide in the boat tunnel ride.

"Ruby wait!" Yang cries out and follows her, jumping into the water and into the darkened tunnel. She couldn't see anything in the dark tunnel or hear except for the sound of water as she walked through. "Ruby please! Talk to me, what happened!"

Her sadistic laugh roars through the tunnel. "Ooohh believe me, you don't want to know what they did to me. But I'll give you a little hint: I'm not a virgin anymore." She says and keep on laughing. Yang continued deeper into the cave and heard her voice louder. "You wouldn't believe how long it took **for** me to take over. First was taking that prick out of the way." Yang walked until she spotted in object in the water. The horned necklace. She picked them up and felt the horn were real. She killed the leader and kept them as a trophy.

"Ruby please, listen to me I just want to"

"Do you know how much I cried? After they were threw with me, they locked me in the cell and I cried hopping you would find me." Tears started coming down Yangs face. She thought of how they hurt her, that she was stuck with them for so long **it** pained her. "Did you even look for me?"

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I tried to find you..."

From above she dropped delivering a powerful punch to Yangs face. "YEARS!" She stepped forward and kept on punching and slamming her older sister. "THREE YEARS!" Slam. "YOU LET THEM BEAT ME," Slam. "RAPE ME," Slam. "TORMENT ME!" She threw one last punch and Yang fell to her knees, now bleeding.

She cried, but was now enraged. She lost control and rose up throwing a punch to Ruby, pushing her away. "I'm sorry. You made me do it!"

Ruby got back up and walked off the blow, immune to the pain. "No Yang, y _ou_ made _me_ do it."

She ran toward her drawing her gun and started shooting. Yang rolled out of the way playing defense, dodging and blocking her shots with the armor plates of her gauntlets. She ran and fired another shot, which Yang hit her hand to misfire. Ruby found the opening and punched her in the head. In her dazed state she drew back, back but Ruby landed a powerful kick to her chest. Throwing her against the wall. She tried to throw another kick but yang moved out of the way. Ruby tried to take a shot, but yang gave the first blow. She fired another shot throwing Ruby against the wall, striking her side into piece of sharp stone. She clutched her side as she bled from her wound.

"Please Ruby! Let me help." She said. Ruby stood and tried to tackle her down, but Yang dodged and grabbed her by the shoulders pinning her to the wall. "Listen! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"So am I." Ruby says and fires a shot into Yangs thigh. Yang draws back from her wound. "Oh wait, no! I'm not sorry!" She fires two more shots, one in the side and in the stomach and then grabs her by the collar and pushing her into the water drowning her.

"You did this! You made me do this!" She cried as she strangled and drowned her sister.

Yang couldn't move, she was to strong. She had no other choice. She punched her sister right in the stomach firing a powerful shot. She thrown through a stone pillar, and finally hit the wall, snapping her spine. Yang leapt up, coughing and breath for life and clutching her bleeding gunshot wounds. She looked in horror to see the river slowly to red with blood as her sister lay in the water broken, bleeding, dying. And all she did was laugh.

"Wow. You call this helping me. At least with the White Fang I got used to it! Heh."

Yang slowly stood up and walked over to her sister, crying from what she did. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it. I'm sorry."

"Ha-ha-ha, whats done is done. Its not my fault anyway."

"Shut Up!"

"Make me. Come on finish me."

Yangs looks closer and sees her broken and bleeding body and she's humming a playful tone the whole time. Why did you do this?"

Ruby's sadistic laugh echoed throughout the cave. "Why? I thought it be a fun... reunion. Ha-ha-ha, getting to see my sister again after so long" She drew her gun one last time. "And I think... I think this was meet up was great, hee-hee. Four Stars, would do again. HA!" She pulls back the hammer and points it to her.

Yangs walks forward but collapses from her bleeding pain. "Ruby No! Please! Don't listen to them!"

"THEM? Ha-ha-ha-ha, THIS HERE... this was ALL ME. He-he-he. Just for YOU!" She lifts the gun to the side of her head. " **See you... in hell** sis." She laughs again and finally pulls the trigger. Her head falls limp, hanging over as blood and grey matter drip from her head into the water. Her silver eyes remained open starring at Yang, with only a single horrid sign in her eyes. Joy.


End file.
